


can't you feel my heart beat fast, i want this to last

by ourlovelybones



Series: evak | tumblr posts [2]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Copious Amounts of Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, this is literally only fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 06:33:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12163425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourlovelybones/pseuds/ourlovelybones
Summary: saturday nights are for staring at beautiful things and falling in love with you





	can't you feel my heart beat fast, i want this to last

**Author's Note:**

> i'm aware that most art museums in oslo close around 16/4pm, but for this story's sake the national gallery of norway closes at like 23/11pm :))))
> 
> based off of [this](http://centifolias.tumblr.com/post/71604529327) tumblr post :)

_take me to an art museum and stroke my hair and tell me I’m the prettiest thing in the room_

_☆_

Sometimes, when Isak’s bored enough, he doesn’t put up _too_ much of a fight when Even wants to go on a date.

They don’t go out very often, which sometimes makes Isak feels he should be more concerned about that. Jonas and Eva used to go on dinner dates all the time when they were together. Magnus loves taking Vilde to the movies. Even Chris Berg and Kasper went on their fair share of dates around Oslo: going to museums, going to the beach, going out for brunch on Sundays.

It isn’t that Isak loves Even any less than his friends love their romantic partners – in fact, he would argue he loves Even _more_. He just prefers loving Even from the comfort of their own _home_ more, where he can stare at him, kiss him, touch him, sleep with him, eat with him without the watching eyes of others. When they’re home together on Saturday nights watching Netflix, comfortably wrapped up under blankets with only the lamp in the corner of their bedroom for light and whatever hot food Even has prepared for them, he’s content. More than content. He could stay like that for the rest of his life.

_{{somewhere in the back of his mind, where all of his insecurities hide, he’s worried about what it means that he’s already living with his boyfriend of eight and a half months – and the fact that he can count the amount of dates they’ve been on in that period of time, on one hand.}}_

Even can usually convince Isak to stop whining and groaning to leave their apartment on Saturday nights, when they’ve been cooped up inside all day and are feeling restless around the house. Saturday nights are perfect because they’re not exhausted from the morning and they don’t have to worry about waking up early the next morning.

Isak could live in Saturday nights for the rest of his life.

“Come on baby,” Even whispers on his neck, his hot breath ticking Isak’s exposed skin. “It’s such a beautiful night out, and we’ve been inside all day. Entertain me this once?”

Isak’s perfectly entertained like this, lying on Even’s bare chest, tracing circles up and down his sculpted body. He pouts out his bottom lip. “But I can entertain you right here. In this position, even.”

“Isak.”

“Even.” He says petulantly, staring Even down.

Even runs his finger up his back, his nails dragging softly up his skin. “Please? For me?”

Isak throws his head back, groaning loudly.

“Don’t get sound _too_ excited – the neighbours might get the wrong idea.”

“Why are you like this?” Isak rolls his eyes and lets his hand trail down Even’s stomach, towards the top of his pants. His fingers trail along the V of Even’s hips, silently taking pleasure in the low growl in the back of Even’s throat. “If you’re not even going to give me a reason to get excited?”

Even shifts them over so that his legs are on either side of Isak’s hips and he has closer access to Isak’s neck, the latter of whom breathlessly tilts his head to the side to give him better access. “You’re such a brat.”

“Yeah, but you love me anyways?” Isak whispers, staring up at Even with hooded eyes.

Even responds with a slow kiss, the one that makes Isak’s toes curl under the blankets. “Always.”

 

I.

 

By the time they finally get themselves out of the apartment, it’s nearly 20:00. The sky is still light outside and there’s not too much of a chill in the air. Like Even said, it really is a beautiful night.

They walk aimlessly down the streets, fingers locked together as Even talks about his upcoming film submission for Uni. He has so many ideas for his short film, some of which sound financially impossible, but Isak loves listening to him talk about cinematography and screenwriting. His face lights up and Isak likes to pretend he can see silver constellations in the pretty blue of his eyes. Even talks loudly about what kinds of camera angles would best represent the _thematic concept behind two lovers who are always at crossroads, like the film starts off with one girl on one side of the train tracks, staring longingly at her lover on the other side and abruptly they’re cut off by this train, right? because it represents that they can’t be together and their love story is only destined for disaster_ , and Isak just watches him with a love-sick expression on his face, pretending as if he understands what the fuck the Kuleshov Effect is or associative editing.

Even doesn’t tell Isak where they’re going until they've stopped in front of the National Gallery of Norway, standing across the street from Kaffebrenneriet. He stops in the middle of his explanation on why it’s absolutely crucial the two girls in his film are standing on opposite sides of the train tracks and asks, “Are you hungry? We could get sandwiches or ice cream before we go in.”

“We’re going to the Museum?” Isak can’t help but scrunch his face.

“Uh, ja.”

“But, it’s so _boring_.” He whines like a child, letting Even lead him by the hand into KB.

“What? You loved the Museum the last time we went!”

Isak stares blankly at him. “I love _you,_ and we were only there because you were getting that award from your internship from over the summer.”

“Say it again.” Even smiles dopily at him, wrapping his arm around his shoulder.

Isak rolls his eyes. “First you want me to leave our _beautiful_ bed to go some museum and then you want me to act like a complete sap in the middle of your job?”

“Eh, I’m not working right now. That doesn’t count.”

Isak rolls his eyes again – just for good measure – but he does leans in close to Even’s ear. “I love you.”

“Enough to go with me to the National Gallery of Norway, to see all the beautiful artwork and talk about the vivid color strokes in all the paintings?”

If Isak rolls his eyes again, they might actually get stuck to the top of his head – but at this point, he’s willing to take that risk. “You’re such a nerd.”

“Says the one who would rather study for his biology test than get a blow job.”

“That was _one_ time!” Isak exclaims loudly as they approach the front of the line, his cheeks turning bright red. “Sana would’ve killed me if I hadn’t prepared enough for the exam, and _you know that_!”

 

II.

 

Isak’s not always a brat.

Sometimes, he chooses to be compliant about Even’s ridiculous need for cheesy romantic gestures and not roll his eyes or complain or impatiently tell him _he wants to go home._

He indulges Even that Saturday night, walking around the galleries with Even and stopping when his boyfriend wanted to stop and stare at the paintings, reading the tiny descriptions on the walls. He doesn’t even sigh in annoyance when Even insists on taking pictures of him next to the landscape portraits or protest.

“You’re acting strange.” Even tells him when they get to the room with the pink walls and small stone statues.

“Hm?”

“You haven’t complained once since we stepped inside. What have you done with my beautifully grumpy boyfriend?”

“I don’t always complain.”

“Yeah, you do!”

“Nei!”

“Isak, you complain about everything. About your own birthday! You complained for _weeks_ about it being on a Wednesday – despite the fact that you weren’t even in school anymore!”

Isak scoffs and crosses his arms over his chest. “Maybe I’m just having a good time.”

Even just looks at him dubiously.

“What? I am!”

Even just raises his eyebrow.

Isak shoves at his chest. “I _like_ seeing you happy, you big giraffe. And art makes you happy. You haven’t stopped smiling all night and I think that your smile is the best thing I’ve ever seen – even better than all the silly pieces of art you keep fawning over. Is that honestly such a crime?”

Even’s eyes widen as he lunges at Isak for a hug, squeezing him in the middle of the room, despite the other families around them. “ _Aw_ , baby, you’re so sweet. My sweet angel."

Isak tries to hide his blushing cheeks in the crook of Even’s neck, refraining from mentioning that Magnus and Vilde and Sara Nørstelien and Mahdi and _practically everyone_ would beg to differ when he feels it. “Jesus Christ, Even – is _that_ what I think it is?”

“I like it when you’re sweet.”

“ _Herregud!_ ”

“Tell me what you like.” Even whispers as he rubs his hand across Isak’s cheek, keeping the younger boy pressed against the front of his body. “Something that would make you really, really happy right here.”

Isak raises his eyebrow, mirroring him, thinking about his answer. His lips curve into a grin. “Tell me I’m the prettiest thing in this exhibit.”

Even laughs as he strokes Isak’s curls back, kissing him softly again and again. “Baby, you’re the prettiest thing in this _whole museum_. I love you. I love you so much. I'm always happy with you, with or without the less impressive art around you.”

Isak and Even don’t go out very often – _and it’s okay that they don’t; they tend to call each other nerds and get semi-boners in public, so honestly it’s quite better they save that for the bedroom_ – but when they do, Isak just finds a million more reasons to fall in love.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked this x
> 
> come say hi on [tumblr](http://ourlovelybones.tumblr.com) x


End file.
